Un nuevo Comienzo
by RogerMaxime
Summary: Esta historia es un Sterek, espero le puedan dar una oportunidad ;), Un camaro negro se estaciono unos pocos metros de donde me encontraba y no podía creer lo que veía, salió un tipo con una chamarra negra, un pantalón negro ceñido que dejaba ver su trasero ¡y que trasero!, concéntrate me dije, y al ver su rostro vi la perfección en persona
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno Teen Wolf no me pertenece, es de su respectivo Dueños.**

**En esta historia, algunos de los personajes tienen diferente edades a lo original así que espero que no se les puedan complicar las cosas y disfruten esta historia que es nueva para mí.**

**Cabe destacar que la pareja principal será Sterek.**

* * *

Es un nuevo comienzo para mí el chico raro del adderall, Stiles, es mi primer año en la preparatoria de Beacon Hills. Soy un poco excéntrico o así lo veo yo, por no poder conseguir o más bien dicho no podía conservar ni un amigo excepto claro a mi casi hermano Scott, somos amigos desde que en primero de primaria , conocí a Scott cuando en el primer día de clases apareció corriendo con una gran sonrisa dirigiéndose a la entrada de la escuela y tanta era su alegría que no se dio cuenta y tropezó con un escalón, había tirado su almuerzo, me afecto decidí acercármele, le ofrecí compartir mi almuerzo con ese pobre chico que miraba haciendo un puchero a su almuerzo en el suelo, claramente actúe solamente por el temor de pensar que podría verlo llorar y no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho.

Desconecte los audífonos de mi iPod, lo guarde en mi mochila e inmediatamente salí de mi cómodo asiento de por supuesto mi querido Jeep con la misión de tratar de buscar a Scotty, un apodo que él no le agradaba, me decía que se sentía como si fuera una mascota, un perro, lo cual no me explico por qué le desagradaba ya que él tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo en una veterinaria del pueblo y lo que debía de hacer era convivir con perros así que no entiendo aunque talvez haya tratado con algo más feroz como un lo… concéntrate Stiles me dije, otra vez me cuesta concentrarme en buscar a Scotty y no perderme en mis pensamientos.

Creo que llegar veinte minutos antes de que comenzaran las clases ahora ya no me parecía buena idea, viendo como los demás estudiantes me pasaban de largo sin ni siquiera mirarme, claro no es que no estuviera a acostumbrado, pero, tenía la leve esperanza de que esta vez por una estúpida razón sería diferente.

Hasta que la vi, La chica perfecta, claro estoy hablando de Lydia, una inteligente chica de una deslumbrante cabellera rojiza, y claro la más hermosa, declarado por ella y yo estando de acuerdo con ella, de Beacon Hills, aunque no tanto como mi madre, recordar a mi madre siempre me hace sentirme triste, recordar esos bellos momentos con ella y saber que ya nunca más estaré con ese maravilloso ser, sentí una pequeña lagrima deslizarse por mi mejilla, pero me limpie tan rápido como apareció.

Así como todos los demás, Lydia siguió su camino sin ni siquiera mirarme. Pero algo más llamo mi atención un camaro negro se estaciono unos pocos metros de donde me encontraba y no podía creer lo que veía, salió un tipo con una chamarra negra, un pantalón negro ceñido que dejaba ver su trasero ¡y que trasero!, concéntrate me dije, y al ver su rostro vi la perfección en persona con esa arrogante sonrisa y esos ojos verdes en donde te podías perder, paso alado mío juraría que me vio por una fracción de segundo pero creo que fue mi imaginación, una chava que estaba con él la cual era alta no tanto como el, de cabello castaño y una hermosa sonrisa, la cual no había visto, se acercó y le dijo que ya siendo el primer día y ya tenía admiradores claramente burlándose y vi cómo me apuntaba con la cabeza, quede un poco perplejo y rápidamente volteé sonrojado de que fuera tan obvio.

Sentí que alguien me toco el hombro y voltee esperanzado que fuera el tipo que había visto salir del camaro, pero no era el, creo que este no es mi día me dije a mi mismo.

-Ah eres tu Scott

-Yo también me alegro de verte Stiles

-No, no es eso, es que yo pensé que… sabes olvídalo, dime ¿porque llegas tarde?

-Stiles perdona, es que mi madre me trajo y se le hizo un poco tarde

-Está bien Scott, vamos a nuestra clase

Durante el camino al salón de clases, me comento Scott de un comportamiento raro de su jefe en la veterinaria, al parecer llegaron a hablar con él unas personas y se encerraron en su oficina por varias horas. Mi mente comenzó a trabajar y pensé en la posibilidad que el Dr. Deaton estuviera implicado en drogas, me lo imagine como un tipo de la mafia de la película de "El Padrino", y simplemente no me cuadro, él era un tipo muy… aburrido así que descarte ese pensamiento.

Al entrar al salón de Química vi al chavo del camaro sentado en una esquina del salón callado y mientras lo observaba nuestras miradas se conectaron y rápidamente aparte la vista, estaba tentado sentarme al lado de él, pero Scotty me arrastro a que me sentara con él a dos asientos por delante de aquel tipo misterioso, y al voltear a verlo estaba haciendo un gesto con la boca inclinándolo de lado, demasiado sexy pensé. Scott empezó a hablar pero no podía realmente hacerle caso, mi atención estaba en cierto tipo misterioso que estaba sentado a unos pocos lugares de donde me encontraba, lo regresaba a ver disimuladamente, creo que esto se me está volviendo un mal hábito pero a quien engaño me gusta.

El Profesor no tardó en llegar, se presentó como Harris y nos dijo que no le agarramos cariño con la persona con la que estábamos ya que iba a asignar los asientos para que fueran nuestros compañeros de laboratorio en lo que resta del curso escolar. Todos nos quejamos pero eso no pareció convencer al profesor de cambiar de idea, parecía que tenía un efecto contrario.

- Ya que están tan animados comencemos de una vez en asignarles lugares así que recojan sus cosas y pasen al frente.

Todos resignados pasamos al frente con nuestras cosas, unos de mala gana, otros con enojo pero solamente uno con una elegancia envidiable, claro que está más que decir quién era.

Al ver que comenzó a asignar los lugares, Scott me susurro que este profesor le parecía un dolor de trasero y solo asentí con la cabeza con una sonrisa. Menciono a Scott y lo sentó con una chava que me había parecido escuchar que venía de Francia, Allison. Solo logre hacer una mueca al ver que mi amigo ya empezó a reemplazarme rápidamente porque veía como le sonreía e inicia lo que parecía ser una conversación con ella.

-Muy bien ahora señor Stilinski te sentaras alado del señor Hale.

Oh genial me toco con un chico nótese el sarcasmo, así que rápidamente tome mi lugar y coloque mi cabeza en la mesa tapándola con mis brazos y solamente escuche como alguien se sentaba a mi lado, me dije al mal paso hay que darle prisa.

Alcé mi rostro y solamente me quede con la boca abierta al ver que el "Señor Hale" era el tipo misterioso del camaro, me sonrió y me dijo Hola soy Derek tú debes de ser Stiles ¿cierto?, solo asentí lentamente y me dije mentalmente mi suerte está por cambiar.

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

- Así que si es tu nombre – lo dijo como desviando el tema – Bueno creo que así te nombro tu amigo – señalando a un apenado Scott que estaba sentado con esa chica al otro lado del salón.

- Bueno ahora ya que todos tienen compañero, les pediré que empiecen a anotar el siguiente trabajo que necesito que me entreguen para la siguiente clase está más que decir que es un trabajo que se entregara con su respectivo compañero.

La primera clase y ya dejando un trabajo simplemente genial, este profesor será un maldito dolor de cabeza en todo el resto del curso escolar, bueno al menos tengo un sexy compañero, aunque realmente ¿será bueno en química? no quisiera hacer todo el trabajo yo solo, sé que varias compañeras por la forma que lo están observando me envidian y no dudarían en realizar el trabajos ellas mismas con tal de tenerlo de compañero.

-¿Sucede algo?

-¿Perdón?- le conteste

-Es que te noto algo tenso y no paras de hacer gestos y muecas

-Yo… no, no es nada.

Aparte inmediatamente mi cara de él, genial ahora piensa que soy un chico raro pero bueno tal vez no está lejos de la verdad, decidí anotar lo que el profesor estaba escribiendo, para distraerme en algo y no volver hacer algo patoso enfrente de Derek. Saque un cuaderno para empezar a escribir y al tratar de encontrar algún lapicero no encontré ninguno, oh oh me dije creo que los deje en mi escritorio, me di un pequeño golpe en la cabeza, y empecé a hacer señas a Scott.

-Pasa algo señor Stilinski – Dijo el profesor

-No profesor- Me puse recto inmediatamente y murmure un lo siento que creo que no escucho el profesor porque inmediatamente su atención fue a un par de alumnos que estaban platicando.

-Toma – me dijo con una sonrisa

Agarre el lapicero que tenía en su mano, al rozar nuestros dedos sentí una pequeña carga de electricidad, que hizo que me erizara. Le murmure un perdona y comencé a escribir.

La clase como pensé iba a ser muy tediosa pero no me puedo quejar el profesor sabe lo que tiene que explicar y realmente aunque sea un dolor de cabeza sé que aprenderé. Sonó la campana de finalizada la clase, recogí mis cosas y al buscar a Derek para entregarle el lapicero que me presto ya no se encontraba.

-Qué raro

Se acercó Scott a donde me encontraba y me presento a su nueva amiga.

-Allison él es Stiles, Stiles Allison.

-Hola que tal Stiles, es un placer

-Hola igualmente Ally

Quedó un poco perpleja por que la llame Ally no pensé que se molestara así que rápidamente me disculpe y le dije que era una manía mía que tenía de poner apodos y que me perdonara

-No lo siento, lo que pasa es que así me llamaba mi madre y bueno creo al recordarla …

La abrace y le dije que la entendía, me miro como diciendo que no se la creía y le dije que yo también había perdido a mi madre así que asintió y me regreso el abrazo, al cabo de un momento un par de brazos se nos unió y vi que era Scott y dijo que si necesitábamos algo él estaba para apoyarnos.

Después de nuestra pequeña escena, nos dirigimos a nuestra siguiente clase, Allison nos dijo que tenía que hacer unas cosas y que nos adelantáramos. Al cabo de un rato regreso y se sentó a lado mío, le pregunte qué porque no se sentaba con Scott y me dijo que él estaba un poco ocupado, su tono fue como de complicidad, así que regrese a ver dónde se encontraba Scott y estaba alado de un chico de color cobrizo y Scott estaba sonrojado, muy raro de él, Allison se acercó y me dijo que era Isaac y me pregunto que si le gustaban a Scott los hombres porque Isaac se veia interesado en él. Le dije que realmente nunca le había preguntado pero creo que viendo las circunstancias parece ser que sí. Vi a Allison un poco tímida y me dijo a mí me gustan las mujeres, con un poco de sonrojo en sus mejillas, le dije que porque se abría a si conmigo y me contestó que era porque somos amigos. Algo en mí se sintió muy bien, al saber que ya me consideraba alguien su amigo y yo igualmente a si la consideraba. Al ver que la profesora entro todos guardamos silencio, y nos acomodamos en nuestros asientos.

-Disculpe profesora puedo pasar

Al ver quien era solamente me sonroje era Derek, la profesora le dijo que pasara y que tomara lugar, Allison se acercó y me dijo es guapo y yo la regrese a ver inmediatamente un poco alterado ella me guiño el ojo y me dijo será nuestro secreto. Derek pasó muy cerca de donde estábamos e hizo una mueca en dirección de Allison e hizo un sonido que creo que fue un tipo de bufido y siguió a un asiento vacío que estaba atrás de nosotros. Al sacar mi libreta de apuntes y el lapicero de Derek me puse un poco colorado y lo regrese a ver y como si me entendiera me dijo con su sexy voz que no me preocupara que luego se lo regresara, Allison se veía muy animada regresando a vernos así que le di un pequeñito golpe amistoso en el hombro y le dije que no molestara, ella solo sonrió y regreso a poner atención a la clase.

Al finalizar la clase y comprobar el horario teníamos un merecido descanso así que nos dirigimos a la cafetería de la escuela, Scott nos presentó a Isaac a Allison y a mí y nuestro pequeño círculo de amigos se hacía más grande cada vez más, pero al que realmente quería que se nos uniera fue Derek que se había marchado tan pronto como termino la clase. Allison se compró una ensalada, mientras que Scott, Isaac, y yo compramos una hamburguesa.

-Bueno ahora donde nos sentamos

Todas las mesas parecían estar ocupadas, así que nos dividimos para buscar alguna que estuviera vacía, una chica hizo una seña con su mano para que me acercara.

-Hola soy Laura.- le mire un poco raro y tratando de hacer memoria me recordó a la chava que se le había acerca a Derek cuando salió del camaro, me puse un poco nervioso.- Tu debes ser Stiles ¿cierto?, soy hermana de Derek. – Me dijo con una sonrisa.

Me dijo que me sentara con ella y que podía llamar a mis amigos, "Mientras más mejor" me dijo con una sonrisa, así que decidí hablarles y nos sentamos. Deje un asiento libre entre Laura y donde estaba yo sentado, tenía la esperanza que se sentara Derek conmigo, cof cof digo con nosotros.

-¿Y de dónde conoces a Stiles, Laura? – le pregunto Scott

-Bueno, yo no lo conozco.- mis amigos la miraron con una cara extraña de desconcierto pero rápidamente dijo: - Lo conoce mi hermano, Derek.

Scott me hizo un seña diciéndome que quien era ese Derek, le conteste que era mi pareja de laboratorio de química, y Allison solo me sonreía, me empezaba a dar un poco de miedo. Al poco rato se sentó Derek alado mío, vi que traía una hamburguesa y le paso una ensalada a su hermana, que lo estaba viendo un poco raro, y Derek solamente se sonrojo y le dijo por lo que escuche que eso debía de ser obra suya y ella solamente le sonrió y le dijo ahora que le debía una. Laura presento a Derek a mis amigos y todos al parecer congeniábamos, empezamos a platicar de películas, de caricaturas, y de momentos vergonzosos que nos pasó en nuestra infancia. Así que en un movimiento que no se ni porque lo hice, tome una pequeña papa frita de Derek y me la comí, el rápidamente me dijo Oye eso es mío, pero solamente le sonreía y seguí con lo mío un poco avergonzado. Al parecer nadie se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho todos andaban en lo suyo o eso pensé, pero vi como Allison y Laura me regresaron a ver guiñándome el ojo y yo solamente me dije mentalmente "Trágame Tierra".

* * *

**Cualquier comentario, sugerencia, si le gusto mi propuesta, o todo lo contrario les agradecería que me lo dijeran. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno Teen Wolf no me pertenece, es de su respectivo Dueños.**

**Solo les recuerdo que esta historia me pertenece y cualquier parecido con la vida real es simple y mera coincidencia :P.**

* * *

Después de mi pequeña travesura e invasión a la comida de Derek no volví a tocar su plato. Al parecer Scott estaba divirtiéndose al contarles como nos conocimos, claro que exagero un poco las cosas, pero no quería contradecirle y más porque nuestro pequeño gran grupo nos empezábamos a llevar bien, tan absorto estaba en mis pensamientos que me sorprendió una servilleta en mi rostro, regrese a ver de dónde provenía, y me encontré que era la mano Derek, al encontrarme con su mirada me dijo que tenía kétchup en la mejilla, solo sentí como subió la temperatura de mi rostro por lo que estaba haciendo, y al finalizar su acción solo me sonrió.

Al tocar la campana del término de nuestro receso, salimos un poco apresurados porque se nos fue rápido el tiempo, y ya casi no había nadie en la cafetería. Laura se excusó diciendo que ella iba en un curso diferente al de nosotros, nos presumió que era su último año, y ya pronto se convertiría en todo una universitaria.

Estaba un poco nervioso ahora pensando donde me sentaría, porque Scott está muy entretenido platicando con Isaac, Allison había salido antes que nosotros, y con Derek me sentía un poco, bueno demasiado nervioso a lado suyo, así que opte por irme a la tangente y les dije que se adelantaran que iría al baño, y les recalque que tengo que hacer lo que los demás no pueden hacer por mí, así que antes que me contestaran me escabullí y me dirigí al baño más cercano que encontré.

Me acerque al espejo del baño y empecé a lavarme el rostro, para refrescar mis pensamientos, y caí en cuenta que alguien como Derek que podía tener a la chica que quisiera no se fijaría en mí, y eso si le gustara los hombres que no lo creía porque me escogería a mí. Así que salí del baño con la duda sobre todo lo que había pasado era imaginación mía, si realmente Derek sentía algo por mi o solamente era un juego para él. Al llegar al salón de clases, visualice el asiento alado de Derek vacío, estaba tentado en sentarme alado pero recordé que tenía que aclarar las cosas no quería ser un juguete de eso nada, así que me fui a sentar en el primer asiento que encontré y no volteé a ver, aunque sentía un par de ojos en mi espalda, es más grande mi determinación me dije.

Al ver quien era mi compañero me sorprendí que fuera Lydia, tan absorto estaba en Derek que había perdido tiempo en contemplarla, así que la salude y sorpresivamente me regreso el saludo. Estaba en shock, en mi vida Lydia me había hablado, y lo más impactante que ella, si ella que les quede claro, decidió empezar una conversación conmigo. Empezamos a platicar, y empecé a contar un par de chistes que ella al parecer le agrado, me confeso que no se atrevía a hablarme porque pensó que era muy aburrido y raro.

De repente una señorita se asomó a la puerta y al hacerle un par de preguntas al chico de enfrente, alzo la voz y se presentó como Martha, la secretaria del director, nos dijo que el profesor había tenido que salir en una emergencia y que por esta única ocasión que salió de improvisto teníamos la clase libre, pero nos dijo que no podíamos salir del salón, para que no molestáramos paseándonos cerca de los demás salones.

Pronto se hizo notar la alegría en el salón de clases, lamentablemente nos dijo que no podíamos salir, así que varios aprovecharon para platicar. Lydia me dijo que si quería ir a una fiesta que estaba organizando el viernes en su casa, por el inicio del curso, así que le dije que estaba más que encantado, por algún motivo regrese a ver a mis amigos, Scott mirándome con una sonrisa y una mirada de complicidad, porque él sabía que me gustaba Lydia desde hace tiempo, Isaac estaba por lo que veía teniendo una conversación por su celular, y como no quiere la cosa, le di un vistazo a Derek y el solamente estaba con una cara seria como de amargado, que lo hacía ver guapo. Lydia se dio cuenta y dijo que podía llevar a mis amigos, le sonreí en agradecimiento. Alguien le hablo a Lydia y se disculpó y se fue, al momento que se fue vi como Allison se acercó y se sentó alado mío, me interrogo que quien era ella, le empecé a decir que era Lydia y que me gustaba desde hace tiempo, ella estaba como analizando lo que le dije y me susurro que pasa entonces con Derek, le conteste que no sabía a qué se refería, me miro de mala gana y me dijo que ella había hecho que Derek se sentara solo para que me guardara un lugar para que me sentara yo.

-Allison, mira realmente no sé qué pasa con Derek, me gusta Lydia desde hace tiempo

-Pero lo que paso en la cafetería, pensé que ya empezaba a ver algo entre Derek y tu.- me dijo interrumpiéndome.

-Lose solo, que… solamente tengo que aclarar mis ideas sobre Derek y no sé si el realmente tenga sentimientos hacia mí.

-Está bien Stiles, tienes razón no voy a presionarte, creo que la decisión es solamente tuya.

Al escuchar el sonido de la campana se escucharon los gritos de euforia en toda la escuela ya que al fin acabo el primer día de clases. Me despedí de Isaac de un abrazo, de Allison de un beso y de Derek solamente le dije un escueto adiós, y me fui rápidamente a mi jeep para tratar de alejarme lo más que pudiera. Scott se subió en el asiento del copiloto y nos dirigimos a su casa a jugar videojuegos.

Ahora como podía preguntarle a Scott que pasaba entre el e Isaac sin que pudiera molestarse. Realmente nunca me moleste en saber si Scott tiene atracción hacia los hombres, lo único que sabía es que le gustaba una chica en la primaria, la cual no recuerdo bien su nombre, pero de ahí nunca me ha dicho si ha encontrado a alguien que él quisiera.

-Oye Scott

-Si Stiles

- Bueno me preguntaba… si…

- ¿Qué cosa Stiles?

-Si… sabes a qué hora llega tu mamá del hospital.- Cobarde, eso soy, pero realmente creo que sería mejor no presionar las cosas.

- Me parece que a las 8

Me dirigí a la cocina para preparar algunos bocadillos, decidí hacer unos sándwich de crema de maní, los puse en un plato y me dirigí a la sala donde estaba Scotty. Estábamos tan absortos en el juego que nos sorprendió la voz de la mama de Scott.

-Stiles, ¿tu papá sabe que te quedaras a cenar?

-mmm… De hecho no, creo que será mejor que me vaya.

Me despedí de ambos, y fui directamente a casa. Al abrir la puerta recordé que mi papá el Sheriff, de Beacon Hills, me dijo que llegaría a las 10, le mande un mensaje que no se preocupara por la cena y fui directamente a la cocina a preparar una cena nutritiva, ya que mi padre fue diagnostico hace poco tiempo que tenía altos los niveles de colesterol, de ahí decidí que lo cuidaría, aunque él se quejara, pero no quería perderlo, me desmoronaría completamente.

Cuando llego mi padre cene con él, me hizo varias preguntas sobre cómo me había ido en la escuela, le conté sobre que ya tenía nuevos amigos, además de Scott, y le conté sobre la fiesta de Lydia a la cual ella personalmente me había invitado.

-Lydia, la misma Lydia por la cual estabas muy entusiasmado de niño, y me decías que no te hacia caso…

-Ella misma, pero creo que las cosas están cambiando para mejor camino papá.- Claro recordando a Derek, aunque no me atrevería a mencionarle a Derek a mi padre, que le diría, papá me gusta un chico realmente no sé qué pasa con el solo que es muy guapo y misterioso y creo que le gusto pero tampoco sé si realmente sea cierto o solo está jugando conmigo porque realmente no conozco mucho de él y se la pasa gruñendo a todos pero conmigo es diferente, si… es diferente porque actúa conmigo diferente como si quisiera que estuviera más tiempo con él y a las demás personas las aleja, no sé nada sobre él.

-Stiles ¿qué pasa? No te deprimas si realmente quieres ir…

- Gracias papá, pero no creo que vaya solo

-¿Alguna cita Stiles?

-No papá, lo que pasa es que iré con mis amigos, pero no les he dicho, les tengo que decir y saber si quieren ir, yo quiero ir, pero no me gustaría ir solo

-Tranquilízate Stiles, respira, mañana le preguntas a tus amigos, estoy seguro que no iras solo así que cálmate.

Hice lo que mi padre me dijo trate de tranquilizarme, respirar lentamente y exhalando, así lo hice sucesivamente hasta que paso el pequeño ataque que me daba, mi padre me dijo que si me había tomado mi medicamento, y le dije que me tocaba en media hora.

Me dirigí a tomar un baño más que nada para calmarme, me tome mi tiempo bajo la regadera, cepille mis dientes al salir, y fui por un vaso con agua para tomarme mi medicamento y me acosté, después de un rato me quede dormido.

_Estaba en la escuela, caminaba por los pasillos, veía algunos casilleros como forzados de la cerradura, estaba muy solo, no se oía ningún ruido excepto mis pisadas, pero al regresar a ver mis pies me percate que estaba descalzo. Comencé a llamar a mis amigos_

_-Scott, Scotty mira si esto es una broma es muy mala.- nada ninguna respuesta así que trate de nuevo. – Isaac, sé que no te conozco bien pero salgan no sean así esto no me está gustando.- de nuevo no había respuesta así que trate de llamar a Allison pero tampoco hubo respuesta, hasta trate con Lydia y Laura y nada, así que ya siendo la última persona que me faltaba empecé a llamar a Derek. Aunque estos pasillos se me hacían interminables._

_-Derek, DEREK por favor que alguien me conteste, DEREK._

Me desperté súbitamente, sentía el sudor en todo en mi cuerpo y de repente algo como una brisa fresca que entraba pero de ¿dónde?, gire hacia la puerta y estaba cerrada, luego a la del baño e igual estaba cerrada, así que vi en dirección a la ventana y esta se encontraba abierta, pero yo que recuerde no la había abierto. Me quedé viéndola un par de segundos hasta que vi en el patio una especie de sombra que rápidamente como la vi se esfumo, lo que no sabía si era realmente lo que había visto era mi imaginación o realmente alguien estaba acechándome, lo que hizo sentir un escalofrío al pensar esa posibilidad, así que me pare rápidamente a cerrar la ventana, le puse seguro y volví lo más rápido que pude a mi cama, mire la hora y todavía podía dormirme nuevamente, así que cerré los ojos y me dispuse a dormir con un poco de miedo claro está.

-Despiértate Stiles, ya casi es hora de que te vayas al Instituto.

-mm cinco minutos más, por favor

-Vamos no seas dormilón y ya levante.

Al poco rato de que mi papa se fuera de mi habitación me levante y fui directamente al baño, tome una ducha rápida y lavé mis dientes. Baje a la cocina y comí un plato cereal con leche, y antes de ir por mi mochila volví a cepillar mis dientes y me subí a mi preciado jeep.

Al llegar a la escuela, vi a Scott junto con Allison, Isaac, Laura y Derek. Me estacione lo más cercano posible de donde se encontraban, baje de mi jeep con mi mochila en mi hombro y me fui hacia donde se encontraban, salude a cada uno de ellos pero tenía un poco, bueno mucho miedo y nervios de saludar a Derek ¿qué haría un saludo de manos, un simple hola?, pero me tomo en sorpresa que él me saludo con un beso a la mejilla y sentí como me ponía rojo y quede con la boca abierta de la impresión. Cuando salí de mi shock, recordé lo de la fiesta de Lydia.

-Amigos, tienen plan para este viernes.- todos negaron inmediatamente- pues no se preocupen que Lydia hará una fiesta en su casa por el inicio del curso y están bueno invitados, ¿si pueden ir verdad?- todos me dijeron que sí, y Derek me dijo en susurro que si yo iba el obviamente iba a ir, lo cual me puso de nuevo rojizas las mejillas.

-Oye Stiles, Lydia, la misma Lydia por la cual andas loquito desde niño, ¿te invito personalmente?.-dijo Scotty, en mal momento porque Derek puso una cara de ¿molesto?, frunciendo el gesto.

- Scott quien es Lydia.- Le pregunto Isaac a Scott.

- Es una pelirroja muy bonita e inteligente que le gusto a Stiles desde la primare vez que la vio.

Oh Scott creo que ahora si la regaste, solo alcancé a ver como un enojado Derek se subía rápidamente a su camaro y se marchaba de la escuela.

-¿Fue por algo que dije?- pregunto Scott, Laura y Allison se me quedaban viendo un poco nerviosas y claramente molestas con el bocazas de Scott. En mi mente quedó claro como una gota de agua, realmente me gusta Derek y creo que no era una simple atracción.

* * *

**Cualquier comentario, sugerencia, si le gusto o no me gustaría que me lo dijeran ya que así me animan a seguir escribiendo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola ¿qué tal?, bueno antes que nada perdonen si tarde en actualizar más de lo debido, sé que es un poco corto pero no he tenido mucho tiempo ni inspiración para escribir, espero les guste.**

**Ya sin tanto rollo, aquí lo tienen, disfrútenlo :D.**

* * *

Allison y Laura se encargaron de medio explicarle las cosas a Scotty, de hecho se veía un poco preocupado porque rápidamente me dijo que lo sentía que no era su intención arruinarlo, e Isaac igualmente se disculpó, les dije que no se preocuparan que no fue intencionalmente y que lo hecho, hecho está.

-Stiles, pero ¿estás seguro de que quieres a Derek?- Me pregunto Scott, y todas las caras estaban enfocadas en lo que iba a decir, lo cual realmente me ponía nervioso ya que esto es complicado y no solo el hecho de que abiertamente diga que me gustan los hombres sino el hecho de que no sé cómo reaccionarían las personas a mi alrededor, estaba un poco traumatizado por un video que había visto recientemente en internet de un chavo de mi edad que se había suicido porque sus compañeros, amigos y familia le habían dado la espalda cuando les dijo que era homosexual, le gustaban los hombres y mucho, y bueno comento un poco de cómo no fue para nada bien las cosas, realmente terrible se queda corto y en su nota de despedida había dicho que no podía vivir así sin apoyo, solo, le dolió la indiferencia con la cual fue tratado y que sabía que a su muerte nadie lo extrañaría ya que se lo habían dicho directamente "eres una vergüenza en el pueblo sería mejor si estuvieras muerto", y como no queriendo las cosas fue llevado a tomar esa decisión…

- yo…

-Stiles, sabes puedes contar con nosotros, eres nuestro amigo y aunque no hemos llevado un gran tiempo de amistad, confiamos en ti, eres una buena persona, y si alguien trata de lastimarte, o herirte, siempre contaras con nuestra ayuda.- lo dijo Allison y todos parecían estar de acuerdo ya que la apoyaron y me dijeron que cualquiera que fuera mi decisión ellos estarían respetándola y apoyándome.

- está bien chicos.- empezaba a sentir como las lágrimas de mis ojos se deslizaban por mis ojos, y así tan rápido como salieron, todos se acercaron y me empezaron a abrazar.- realmente creo… que me gusta y mucho.

Al decirse eso empezaron a decir que les hacía feliz, que fuera sincero con ellos y que no me preocupara que ellos se encargaran de mantener callado a Scott, el cual solo se sonrojo, y todos empezamos a reír.

Cuando sonó la campana de inicio de clases, todos nos fuimos al salón, la clase se volvió algo aburrida porque el profesor nos pidió que nos presentáramos, y claro falto Derek a la clase, así que al término de esta, Laura se acercó y me tendió un papel y se marchó sin decir nada por las prisas, ya que su salón estaba más retirado de donde nos tocaba.

Al abrirlo decía el nombre Derek y seguido un numero de celular. Así que tan rápido como comprendí el mensaje de que tratara de hablar con él le marque. Uno, dos sonidos de llamadas, tres y nada me mandaba a buzón, así que lo volví a intentar, y nada, así que la tercera debe ser la vencida me dije y le volví a marcar, esta vez sí contesto.

-¿Qué pasa Laura? No entiendes que no estoy de humor, dime ¿qué es lo que quieres?

- Oh perdona Derek, realmente no quería molestarte

-¿Stiles? ¿Stiles, eres tu verdad?

- Si.- le dije un poco cohibido estaba enojado y no sabía si eso de que le hablara le molestaría un poco más.

- pero ¿Cómo obtuviste mi numero? Ah claro Laura como no lo pensé.- se contestó el mismo, y al final escuche un tipo de gruñido.

- Este… Derek no quería molestarte pero me preguntaba ¿si vas a volver a clases?, lo que pasa es que me gustaría hablar contigo, del mal entendido que paso, ya sé que no somos nada pero bueno… quisiera… que… realmente… nosotros… lo intentáramos.

Así rápidamente como se lo dije termine la llamada, estaba todo avergonzado que le dijese todo eso, ¡Dios! Sentía el calor de mis mejillas, sentía que podía explotar de la vergüenza y atrevimiento al decirle eso. Después de unos segundos me llego un mensaje diciéndome que le guardara un lugar alado mío, así que me fui contento al salón de clases con la esperanza de que ya pronto todo se solucionaría más pronto de lo previsto.

Al llegar mis amigos me preguntaron si le había marcado, les dije que sí.

-y ¿qué paso Stiles?, nos tienes angustiados ¿Qué te dijo?

-Me dijo que le guardara un lugar alado mío

-¿Solo eso Stiles?

Les conté lo que le había dicho sin omitir nada desde que me contesto hasta lo que me mando el mensaje, claro el avergonzado era yo con sus miradas, me dijeron que eso era buena señal, que estaban muy contentos.

Al poco rato llego la maestra, nos pidió disculpa por su pequeño retraso, y me preocupe de que Derek no había llegado todavía, pero así tan rápido como lo pensé llego él, le dijo a la profesora que si podía pasar y ella le dijo que sí, que tomara asiento.

Derek se acercó rápidamente a donde estaba y me dio una sonrisa antes de tomar el asiento alado mío y me murmuro un gracias por haberle guardado un lugar.

No podía poner atención a la clase, simplemente todo lo que decía la profesora era un murmullo para mi, bueno talvez sea debido a mi enfermedad, pero yo voy a que me distraía más con cierta persona a lado mío que no dejaba de lanzarme miradas que me ponían nervioso y bueno tan bien debido a mis amigos que solamente se nos quedaban viendo.

Cuando al fin acabo la clase sentí un gran alivio porque al fin podría hablar con Derek, pero de igual manera sentía pánico porque tendría que confesarle mis sentimientos, y bueno sé que me dolería mucho ser rechazado, además quien quisiera salir con un chavo delgaducho y pálido, sin gracia, ¿Qué estaba pensando?, sería mejor que me escabullera del salón como todos los demás, tome mi mochila con mis cosas y antes de que ya diera dos pasos sentí una fuerte y grande mano apretaba que mi muñeca, regrese a ver de dónde provenía, y era Derek.

-¿Dónde tan rápido Stiles?

-Yo… a… ningún lado.- empecé a reírme nerviosamente casi me pillaba, bueno creo que me pillo de mi absurdo escape.

-Vamos a la cafetería por nuestro almuerzo y después hablaremos, nosotros dos solos ¿entendido?

Solo asentí con la cabeza, ahora se ponía autoritaria la cosa, y bueno un mandón Derek, la verdad me agradaba. En nuestro camino a la cafetería, Derek decidió no soltarme en todo el trayecto hacia esta, solo alcanzaba a escuchar los murmullos de las personas, y cuando intentaba soltarme, no es que estuviese haciendo gran esfuerzo, Derek apretaba más su agarre así que a la cuarta vez que lo intente comprendí que no iba a soltarme y me rendí y mejor disfrute del momento.

Si durante el camino hablaban, cuando abrimos y entramos por la entrada principal de la cafetería, todos si digo todos sin exagerar se nos quedaban viendo, si hasta los de intendencia se nos quedaban viendo, solo sentí como mis mejillas se ponían cada vez más rojizas, y aunque intente soltarme de nuevo, Derek no cedió, y me llevo a la fila para comprar nuestra comida.

A dirigirnos a buscar una mesa, Derek me jalo levemente para llamar mi atención y me indico una mesa en una esquina apartada de los demás, y bueno así tendríamos un poco de privacidad, así que le asentí y nos dirigimos hacia esa dirección, al pasar cerca de mis amigos, todos nos estaban sonriendo, hasta ahí estaba sentada Lydia con todos ellos, y también estaba Jackson, ese hijo de … me había hecho la infancia imposible con sus pesadas y nada divertidas bromas, pero parecía un poco ¿deprimido?, oh bueno no es como si me importará mucho su vida ahora mismo, es más creo que ahorita no me importaría si cayera un meteorito y nos aplastara a todos, ¿la razón?, bueno la tengo justo alado mío.

Al acércanos y casi llegar a la mesa, Derek aparto la silla y me dijo que me sentara, esta acción hizo que se pusiera coloradas mis mejillas, y bueno era muy caballeroso, pero no me gustaba mucho eso, me trataba como una dama y bueno eso no me gusta para nada, porque soy hombre, y aunque me gusten los hombres eso no me convierte en menos hombre, pero esta vez se la pase ya tendría que explicarle este pequeño detalle.

Él se sentó enfrente mío, baje la cabeza un poco cohibido, y vi nuestras comidas, pasta con albóndigas, y nuestro refresco de cola, me encanta mucho la pasta y verla me abría mucho mi apetito, así que Derek se empezó a reír, nunca me cansaría de escucharlo, pero no sabía cuál era el motivo de eso, hasta que escuche un sonido de mi estómago, y bueno me sentí avergonzado, solo me dijo que primero comiéramos y después hablaríamos con calma y asentí agradecido que no comentara nada y nos dedicáramos a comer… por ahora.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Voy algo lento, rápido o necesitan más drama la historia? Haha bueno me gustaría saber qué es lo que piensan, o si me colgarían por algo que no les agrado (espero que no), bueno ya saben alguna duda, sugerencia, amenaza haha dejen review/comentario, que disfruten lo que quedan de vacaciones. (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola ¿qué tal como han estado?, bueno antes que nada perdonen la excesiva tardanza en actualizar, sé que es algo corto pero no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir, además que la universidad me consume demasiado, bueno espero les guste.**

* * *

No quería acabar con mi plato de comida, no todavía, ya que cuando al fin acabara, tendríamos mucho de qué hablar, aunque bueno ya sé que yo le dije que tenía que hablar con él, pero es que me pongo algo nervioso. Genial creo que ya que lo recuerdo no había tomado mi medicamento.

-¿Stiles, estás bien?, no paras de mover la pierna.

- oh, sí es solo un tic nervioso, perdona.

-Dices que entonces ¿te pongo nervioso?- me dijo Derek con una sonrisa

- Si… digo quiero decir ¿a quién no pones nervioso?, simplemente por tratarse de ti, pero eso ya debes de saber ya que todas, oh buena la mayoría que se fija en ti si no es que todas, les gustas y yo… mejor me callo.- genial Stiles haber en que otro momento se te olvida algo tan importante como tomar el medicamento.

-Stiles, ¿te gusto?- joder porque me pregunta ahora eso, que acaso no es obvio que me gusta demasiado.- ¿entonces?

-Yo…

Por dios no puedo decirle que si me gusta, dios que vergüenza, vamos cálmate Stiles.

-Está bien Stiles, si no te gusto, está bien, creo que malinterprete todo.- lo dijo mientras se levantaba de su silla para retirarse, así que sin pesarlo tome su muñeca.

-No te vayas… yo… si… me gustas.- diablos ¿a quién no le gustaría Derek?

-Stiles, está bien ya te dije que si no te gusto, no tienes por qué decir cosas que no realmente no sientes

-yo… ¿te gusto?

-Claro que si me gustas pero si tu no sientes lo mismo… - no deje que terminará solo seguí firmemente con el no sé de donde saque el valor para tirar de su chamarra hacia mi dirección y estaba a punto de darle un beso, a esos labios carnosos que me quede viendo demasiado tiempo y me hacían temblar un poco de emoción, si no fuera porque nos interrumpieron.

-Hola, esperamos no importunarlos, pero nos queríamos presentar

Derek voltio a verlos con una cara que decía que si las miradas matasen… y si ellos fueran gatos con nueve vidas ya no les hubiesen quedado ninguna. Al regresar a ver era una joven rubia delgada muy bonita y el otro era moreno alto musculoso.

-Yo soy Erica y él es mi novio Boyd. – Me separe lentamente de Derek como no queriendo pero ya que el momento se había roto, acabado, capisci.

-Yo soy Stiles y él es Derek mi.- un ¿qué? ¿Amigo? ¿Novio? ¿Compañero? ¿Qué soy realmente de Derek? Creo que al verme en esa situación de no saber realmente lo que somos me deprimió.

- Mucho gusto Stiles, Derek.- Dijo la rubia creo que era la única que hablaba. Pero no duro mucho tiempo ya que en eso llego Laura y Scott y se los llevaron lejos de nosotros pero platicando de no sé qué cosa, pero parecía que estaban muy entretenidos.

Después de que se fueron me acorde que Derek seguía alado mío sin decir ni una palabra, podía sentir algunas miradas curiosas de las demás personas de la cafetería, me daban ganas de decirles que si no tenían nada mejor que hacer que estar espiándonos y chismoseando que sabe que cosas, claro pero eso no me distrajo mucho de pensar que realmente era yo para Derek.

-Yo mm Derek… nos vemos después.

No me espere al ver la reacción de Derek solo quería huir de ahí, pude sentir las miradas descaradas de la mayoría de las personas de la cafetería y también sentí las miradas de mis amigos los regrese a ver y tenían cara de preocupación pero yo ya no quería seguir más tiempo en la cafetería. Realmente iba a besar sin ser realmente ¿algo? Ya sé que me dijo que le gustaba y yo a él pero creo que no me gustaría que estuviera besando a cualquier persona que le gustase, si iba a ir serio con Derek primero deberíamos tener una relación. Pensando en esto lo que más me extrañaba era la reacción de Derek al ver a Erica y Boyd, ya no dijo nada solo se quedó como estatua como si estuviera congelado, y estoy tratando de pensar cual fue el motivo de su conducta pero no se me ocurre nada absolutamente nada, si cuando llegamos no se apartaba de mí, recordar eso hace que me sonroje un poco extrañando su firme agarre con mi mano y su actitud de rehusarse separarse de mí.

Con la mente enfocada en mi debate interior del comportamiento de Derek no sabía dónde me encontraba, solo había empezado a caminado por caminar, al examinar un poco el lugar veo que estoy cerca de los vestuarios del equipo de lacrosse. Di un gran suspiro para tranquilizarme y dirigirme a mi casillero a tomar mi medicamento… pero un ruido parecido a un ¿golpe? Me llamo la atención así que lentamente me dirigí en la dirección de dónde provenía aquel ruido.

Al encontrar me con esa persona, era un chavo blanco castaño de ojos azules, sin camisa y al ver su cuerpo me sonroje un poco, pero tan así de pronto vi que empezaba a golpear la pared, y al ver alado de él podía ver unos casilleros ya dañados, parecía estar fuera de sí, mi conciencia me decía que me debía de alejar de él, y por si no lo creen le hice caso, esta vez, así que lentamente me fui hacia atrás hasta sentir algo duro en mi espalda, lo cual me hizo gritar masculinamente de la impresión. Al ver con que había chocado me sorprendí de ver que era con el pecho de Derek.

-¿Quién está ahí? Sera mejor que se vayan…

No tuve tiempo de contestar ya que Derek me saco de ahí tan rápido que ni cuenta me di y digamos que no pude poner mucha resistencia que digamos. Al regresar a verlo parecía preocupado.

-¿Estas bien Stiles? ¿No te hizo daño?

- Yo estoy bien Derek, fresco como una lechuga. .- Empecé a alejarme de él y dirigirme hacia mi casillero, ni loco vuelvo a los vestidores, realmente no quiero ser golpeado por esa persona que está hecha una furia no quisiera ser la persona que lo provoco para haber reaccionado así. Derek me seguía como un perro guardián.

-¿A dónde vas Stiles?

-A mi casillero, y voy por mi Adderall. – lo dije adivinando su pregunta, lo cual solo reacciono afirmando con la cabeza. Al llegar al casillero agarre mi medicamento y justo cuando me lo iba a tomar recordé que no tenía nada de agua conmigo para poder pasármelo. Sentí el toque de la mano de Derek en mi hombro y al regresar a verlo me dio una botella con agua y le dije" gracias que amable" se podía sentir mi sarcasmo pero realmente ahorita no estoy muy contento que digamos.

-Yo Stiles… - se escuchó el ruido de la alarma contra incendios y solamente le dije salvado por la campana y salí de la escuela. En la salida me encontré con todos mis amigos que me dedicaron una sonrisa y me sorprendí de que con ellos estuviera Erica y Boyd. Les pregunte que si sabían que había pasado y todos negaron, al poco rato en los altavoces se escuchó la voz del director diciendo que se cancelarían las clases por un pequeño incendio, que no era de mucha importancia y que sería mejor que nos retiramos de las instalaciones de la escuela. Así que todos se empezaron a irse y yo fui directo hacia mi precioso Jeep, pero no sin ser interceptado por… adivinen… si Derek.

-Stiles tenemos que hablar

-Derek ¿qué soy para ti?- al ver su reacción que no pensé que lo tomaría tan desprevenido así que continúe.- ¿Cuándo sepas que soy para ti, que quieres que seamos? Me hablas.

Así que subí a mi Jeep y me dirigí a mi casa, no podía ser solo una aventura más, o algo sin importancia, quería que las cosas fueran serias. Al llegar fui directo hacia mi habitación, me quite mis zapatos y proseguí a acostarme, tratar de dormir y no estar pensando en Derek.

_Me encontraba en una especie de mansión, con las paredes blancas, al entrar en ella podía ver unos muebles de madera finamente tallado, camine lentamente observando cada detalle pero lo extraño que mientras camino aunque intento no puedo cambiar de dirección, me dirijo a una habitación, veo un silla tirada en medio de la habitación, y alado veo un charco de sangre que parece estar fresca, sigo adentrándome en esa habitación veo las paredes una luz parpadeante pero solamente hay más sangre, como si un cuerpo hubiese sido arrastrado por la habitación, y al ver más detalladamente el charco de sangre se detiene por una puerta, quiero no ver qué hay del otro lado, así que me dirijo hacia la puerta giro lentamente la perilla, veo todo oscuro, como si en el cuarto se hallara algo que no quisiera ver, busco a tientas la luz, pero algo llama mi atención veo un ojos y unos colmillos aterradores con la poca luz que se observa del cuarto, no puedo distinguir el rostro de ese animal o ¿persona? No estoy seguro pero al ver abajo, había un cuerpo o parte de él, ¡Dios! el cuerpo, era… yo._

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Adivinan quién era el que estaba todo furico? :P Haha bueno esa palabra no creo que exista xD, bueno me gustaría saber qué es lo que piensan, ya sé que tarde mucho y pensaron que abandonaría, cosa que no tengo planeado,y perdonen si hay alguna falta de ortografía, ya saben alguna duda, sugerencia, amenaza, ¿proposición? haha dejen review/comentario. Nos leeremos después ;)**


End file.
